nickschoolofrockfandomcom-20200214-history
It site for school of rock, nickelodeon original serial.
School of Rock is an American sitcom, music, and rock television series that premiered on Nickelodeon on March 12, 2016. The series is based on the 2003 film of the same name and stars Breanna Yde, Ricardo Hurtado, Jade Pettyjohn, Lance Lim, Aidan Miner, Tony Cavalero, and Jama Williamson Plot Set in Austin, Texas, the series follows a group of rule-abiding students who learn to take risks and reach new heights thanks to substitute teacher Dewey Finn, a down-on-his-luck musician who uses the language of rock and roll to inspire his class to form a secret band. Throughout the school year, these middle-school classmates find themselves navigating relationships, discovering their unknown talents and learning lessons on loyalty and friendships Characters Main * Tomika (Breanna Yde) is a 12-year-old schoolgirl who is best friends with classmate Summer. She plays the electric bass and is also the lead singer in the band. * Freddy (Ricardo Hurtado) is a 12-year-old schoolboy who is considered the most handsome guy in his class and is best friends with classmates Zack and Lawrence. Unbeknown to him, one of his classmates, Summer, has a huge crush on him. He plays the drums. * Summer (Jade Pettyjohn) is a 12-year-old schoolgirl who is best friends with Tomika and has a huge crush on Freddy. She plays the tambourine. * Zack (Lance Lim) is a 12-year-old schoolboy who is best friends with Lawrence and Freddy. He plays the electric guitar. * Lawrence (Aidan Miner) is a 12-year-old schoolboy who is best friends with Zack and Freddy and is considered the smartest kid in his class. He plays the electronic keyboard. * Mr. Finn (Tony Cavalero) is the new substitute teacher and an ex-rock musician who teaches the kids how to play and work together as a band. In the second season, he is promoted to a regular teacher. * Principal Mullins (Jama Williamson) is the principal of the school. In the first season, she is a recurring character, but is promoted to a main character in the second season. Recurring * Kale (Brec Bassinger, seasons 2–3) * Clark (Ivan Mallon, seasons 1–3) * Esma (Haley Bripowell, seasons 1-3) * Asher (Will Kindrachuk, season 2-3) Episodes = List of School of Rock episodes = __________________________________________ Season 1 (2016) # " Come Together " Dewey Finn, a rock musician, becomes the new substitute teacher for a class when their teacher, Mrs. Calpakis, was taken to rest indefinitely due to falling from a skateboard. The students quickly discover that he's not a real teacher. Mr. Finn then discovers that the students are very talented with music and has an idea to have them play rock music to learn. The students like it at first, but they're afraid that Principal Mullins will catch them so they come up with a plan to be a secret band. Mr. Finn thinks that he's not qualified to be a teacher and decides to quit, but the students convince him to come back and start a secret band which he agrees to. 2. " Cover Me " The band needs a singer to be able to compete in "Battle of the Bands", so Summer decides to do it so that Freddie will notice her. The problem is that she can't sing, so Tomika teaches her but still isn't able to get it right. Tomika helps Summer by having her lip synch and Tomika will do the actual singing. The class realizes that Summer can't sing and that Tomika can. The class convinces Tomika to be the singer but rejects it. Summer then convinces Tomika to be the singer and finally she agrees. 3. "Video Killed the Speed Debate Star" In an effort to provide warnings whenever Principl Mullins comes to the class, Lawrence inadvertently suggests to put a camera on the class, which disables the band to practice. Meanwhile, Mr. Finn helps Summer for the speed debate contest through rapping. As Mr. Finn and Lawrence install the video of him teaching on Mullins' office, Summer buys them time by slowing down the debate, but goes rapping when they are finished, which make her winning the speed debate. The next day, Principal Mullins ask Lawrence to put the camera down due to camera tape on her dancing in the hallway gets leaked. 4. "The Story of Us (But More About Me)" While searching to find her role in the band, Summer sets out to become the band's songwriter, but has difficulty finding any true inspiration. 5. "We're Not Gonna Take It" When Zack's father catches him playing rock on the electric guitar when he is supposed to be playing classical music on the classic guitar, he moves Zack to another class, convinced that Mr Finn is a bad influence on Zack. The class that Zack is moved to is very boring and Mr Finn, Tomika, Lawrence and the gang must work together to get Zack back. They device a plan: every time Mr Finn comes with a distraction for Zack's new teacher, Zack jumps out of the class window to escape for band practice and Freddy and Lawrence catch him. However, Principal Mullins catches Zack when Freddy and Lawrence run away when spotting her, leaving a clueless Zack to jump out right in front of Principal Mullins. Zack's father is called to the school and talks to Principal Mullins, Mr Finn and Zack. After discovering that Mr Finn has been able to influence Zack to be able to express his opinion by himself like Zack's father has never done, Zack's father agrees to let Zack return to Mr Finn's class. The episode ends with Zack returned to Mr Finn's class and the band being able to continue holding practices, ensuring the continuation of the band. 6. "A Band with No Name" As the band gets their first gig on the birthday party of a seven-year-old girl, they are faced with a challenge: they have to choose a band name or else they will end up with a princess band name. Mr. Finn suggests "Paradoxx", but nobody seems to like that idea. After a lot of arguing over the name, the band splits up to two parts, "Summer and the Timewarps" and "Smog Check". Mr. Finn gets them back together by lying to both of them that only they will be performing at the birthday party. The girl notices that the band split up and makes the princess she hired as a backup perform a song instead, but after some time, the band stops fighting and they sing a rock version of the princess' song, and everyone likes it. They end up with the name "School of Rock". 7."We Can Be Heroes, Sort Of" Tomika becomes shy after her brothers post some videos of her making silly faces while practicing at home. Mr. Finn helps her overcome her fear by suggesting her to take inspiration from her idol, who is Demi Lovato. Mr. Finn lies that he knows Lovato, who is in town for the week, but he fails to find her in the hotel because she used a fake name. Meanwhile, Tomika dresses up like Lovato, but she ends up pushing the band too hard by trying to match Lovato's band too closely. Tomika apologizes to the band for pushing them too hard, and after some rehearsals they have done earlier, they end up performing Lovato's song "Heart Attack" by being themselves rather than trying to copy her band. As Mr. Finn enters the classroom dressed up like Lovato, the students immediately recognize him and he says he was unable to find her. To everyone's surprise, Lawrence says he met Lovato in the hotel, and everyone gets tickets to her show that night. 8. "Should I Stay or Should I Go?" Zack gets poached by another band right before the Battle of the Bands audition, and winds up learning a lesson about loyalty. 9. "Money (That's What I Want)" After losing their entrance fee for the Battle of the Bands, they must work together to earn enough money again. 10. "Freddy Fights for His Right to Party" Freddy works to get himself and Zack invited to an exclusive party, but he is forced to make a difficult choice when the invite is only for him. 11. "(Really Really) Old Time Rock and Roll" When the group's music teacher holds practice every day for the school concert, they must juggle both bands while protecting their secret. 12. "We Are the Champions ... Maybe"- season final The band rehearse their song for Battle of the Bands, unaware that Justin and The Night Lizards is spying on them. The band sneak out of the school to go the competition, outsmarting a suspicious Clark. However, they face some troubles on their way. When they arrived wet, they are denied entry, so they decide to put some pajamas (as there was only a pajama store open nearby). Things got worse when they discover that their song is being performed by the Lizards. As they begin to lose hope, they rehearse "Shut Up and Dance" on the rooftop, where the Lizards lock them up. To cheer the kids, Mr. Finn encourage them to perform for themselves. The judges overhear their performance and go upstairs, where School of Rock was crowned winner, much to the dismay of Justin. As everyone is upstairs, Clark failed to show Principal Mullins that the students snuck out. Season 2 (2016–17) 1. "Changes" After their victory at Battle of the Bands, they still have to keep their band a secret. Unexpectedly, Mrs. Calpakis returns and Mr. Finn was released from duty. The class gets bored by Mrs. Calpakis' strict guide-ridden teaching style. Then they realize they would rather have Mr. Finn as their teacher and they plan to get Mr. Finn back. Principal Mullins agrees to rehire Mr. Finn as a regular teacher for kindergarteners, where he gets tortured by them. When the kids discovers that Mrs. Calpakis could discipline the kindergarteners more, Summer made a deal with them to exchange their respective teachers. Mr. Finn finally becomes their regular and permanent teacher. 2. "Wouldn't It Be Nice?" Summer's attempt to share a locker with Freddy sets off a chain reaction of locker-switching that puts the whole band out of sync. 3. "With or Without You" Lawrence tries to prove his value to the group by taking over the production of their first recording, but his methods create a rift in the band. 4. "Brilliant Disguise" The band is booked to perform in disguise at the school dance so they can keep their identities a secret; Summer decides to reveal her feelings to Freddy. 5. "I Put a Spell on You" In order to improve her singing, Summer gets hypnotized and plans to duet with Tomika for a TV singing competition. However, Summer's new singing skills sparks a rivalry and both girls try out in the competition against each other. 6. "Welcome to My Nightmare" As Halloween approaches, the students inform Mr. Finn that Principal Mullins has banned Halloween and changed it to a harvest festival. With Principal Mullins sick, the school holds a Halloween party, where Vice Principal Sternhagen offers a pizza party for the scariest class. The band competes with Clark's class by building a haunted house, where it almost fails when a drunken by meds Principal Mullins returns to school. When she's aware of what's going on, Freddy pretends to be the schoolboard head to praise the Halloween celebration, making Principal Mullins officially disband her restriction towards Halloween. 7. "Truckin' " When the cafetaria gets closed due to a rat invading it, Zack brings a food truck to sell his "Meal Shakes". It is a success until Justin from the Night Lizards comes to the school and brings his own food truck and sells sticked food called "Stick It to Ya!" in revenge for School of Rock's victory in Battle of the Bands. The food trucks compete as the Principal only allows one to operate, and Stick It to Ya! quickly outshines Meal Shakes. Zack gets angry when the rest of his bandmates eat Stick It to Ya!. They make it up by helping Zack improve his truck and promoting it better, which beats Stick It to Ya's popularity and forces Justin to leave the school in disgrace. Mr. Finn is assigned to catch the rat, but is so frightened. He overcomes his fear when the rat is willing to go to the cage and in return he secretly keeps him in his teacher desk. 8. "Voices Carry" Freddy is forced to join the school's a Capella group, jeopardizing the band's chance to record their song for an influential producer. 9. "Is She Really Going Out with Him?" Summer's jealousy of Freddy's new girlfriend gets the best of her when she befriends the girl and tries to sabotage their relationship. 10. "Total Eclipse of the Heart" Summer tries to get over Freddy, but winds up stuck with him and Kale at school overnight; Mr. Finn helps Tomika overcome one of her biggest fears. 11. "Takin' Care of Business" Zach has classmates invest in Lawrence's future for a school business assignment; Summer and Tomika help Dewey study to earn his teaching credentials. 12. "Don't Let Me Be Misunderstood" Tomika and Zack work on a love song together, leading to a moment that will change their friendship forever; Summer and Lawrence spend time together; Freddy helps Mr. Finn with a problem. 13. "Don't Stop Believin'  The band must decide if they want to stay together after they fail to impress a music producer at the Austin Music Festival. Season 3 (2017) 1. "Hold On Loosely" When Freddy tells the band that he is moving to Florida, the band try to convince his Mom to let them stay. 2. "Do You Want to Know a Secret?" When the band gets a new classmate who is unable to keep a secret, it threatens the future of the band. 3. "True Colors" The band decides to make a music video, but when Tomika and Freddy have different ideas about the video's creative direction, it causes a rift in the group. 4. "Leader of the Band" An online review of the band labels Tomika as the leader, sparking a competition between the children to seize the spotlight in the group. 5. "The Other Side of Summer" Summer has an identity crisis after getting her first B,''and the band must prevent the changes she goes through from becoming permanent. 6. "Minimum Wage" Summer tries to get a job at her favorite store in the mall to earn money for a new phone, but Tomika gets the job offer instead. 'Upcomeing episodes ''' 7. "Jingle Bell Rock" 8. "Heroes and Villains" 9. "Dancing in the Dark: 10. "Would I Lie to You? " 11. "A Matter of Trust " 12. "Love Is a Battlefield" 13. "Surprise, Surprise" 19. "I Love Rock and Roll: Part 1" 20. " I Love Rock and Roll: Part 2" https://www.instagram.com/jade_breannafans/